Kevin Liew
Kevin Liew first appeared in Rocksteady Game's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. Biography Kevin is an orderly at Arkham Asylum, present during the Joker's takeover of the asylum. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Kevin Liew was among the many orderlies and medical staff present during the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. He was carrying out his regular duties in the Arkham Mansion as Harley Quinn and an army of escaped Arkham inmates loosed from the Intensive Treatment Center in Arkham North invaded Arkham East. During Kevin Liew's shift in the Arkham Mansion, Arkham East held out longer than many other asylum locations due to the army of guards posted there under the secure direction of Officer Louie Green. However, the Joker left Arkham East alone for the time being, viewing it as an eventual conquest but currently insignificant. Instead, he had allowed himself to be captured and bought back to Arkham Asylum so he could target a corrupted doctor, Penelope Young, who had been studying clandestine research with the experimental steroid drug Venom, which she mutated into a much stronger formula that did far more than give its user added strength. It turned them into hulking, raging beasts, more like maddened animals than men. The Joker's ultimate plan was to secure the formula (dubbed 'Titan') and inject Arkham inmates with it, turning them into his personal army of monsters to loose on an unsuspecting Gotham City. The Joker thus ordered that Dr. Young be rounded up by his hordes of escaped inmates. After invading Arkham West and overwhelming the security force, they entered the Medical building's Sanatorium, took four doctors hostage, then set out in search of Dr. Young. Meanwhile, Batman also on the island, invaded the Medical Facility, and found Dr. Young in the X-Ray Room. He saved her from a gang of the Joker's henchmen, but she insisted she needed to get to the Arkham Mansion to retrieve her Titan research notes, knowing that that was truly what the Joker was after. Batman disliked the idea, as Arkham's security had lost control over the island and the asylum was now a war zone. However, senior guard Aaron Cash agreed to see her safely to the heavily-defended Arkham East. But the Joker was far from beaten, sending all available liberated inmates to the eastern part of the island and finally overrunning Louie Green and his men. They then marched on the Arkham Mansion, killing the security guard at the entrance. In the Main Hall, they overpowered the four guards and then the West Wing Corridor. A guard who tried to stop them at the entrance was killed. Kevin Liew, who was simply carrying out his normal shift, was in the West Wing Corridor with three unidentified members of security. The henchmen who barged into the West Wing Corridor never gave two of the guards a chance and immediately shot both dead. The third guard, meanwhile, stood his ground and bravely attempted to defend the helpless Liew, who cowered by the stairs leading to the Mansion Records Room. However, the guard was unarmed and outnumbered, so the inmates held him at gunpoint. Six of the armed inmates moved on to the Records Room, while one stayed behind to interrogate Liew and his guard. In the Records Room, the thugs encountered Dr. Young and Aaron Cash, as well as a second guard, Zach Franklin. Franklin and Cash fought back while Young ran to her office and hid. Meanwhile, the one henchman in the West Wing Corridor was ordered by the Joker to shake information on Dr. Young's whereabouts from Kevin Liew. The thugs beat up Cash trying to find out where Dr. Young was hiding, but Arkham's toughest security guard stubbornly held out. Thinking that Liew would be more responsive to threats and physical persuasion, the inmate in the West Wing Corridor held an assault rifle taken from a dead guard into Liew's face and demanded facts. He also held the gun on the guard accompanying Liew. While the henchman tried to pry information from the guard, the frustrated Liew sat with his head in his hands, looking down. The guard kept his hands on his own head, sitting further up the steps. Enraged by the two's claims not to know Dr. Young's location, the furious henchman walked a few steps forward and beat the security guard with his rifle. He then ordered both the hostages, "Just shut the hell up. We're in control. Where did she Young go?" The guard insisted, "I don't know!" as the goon demanded, "Answer me!" The guard kept up the same response, replying, "I said I don't know. She could be anywhere." The angry henchman had lost much of his patience. He would have shot Kevin Liew and the guard dead on the spot simply to vent his frustration, but the Joker had ordered that hostages were not to be killed or suffer any critical bodily harm. Still, the inmate was on a short fuse, and he leered at Liew and the guard, shouting, "Are you looking to die? Are you? I'm not screwing around." He then repeated his question, "Where did she go?" It was then that Kevin Liew raised his head, and the astonished orderly could scarcely believe his eyes. Batman had invaded the Arkham Mansion on the inmates' heels to rescue Dr. Young again, and now he had sneaked noiselessly into the room and stood behind the gun-wielding henchman who was threatening Liew and the unidentified guard about twenty minutes after the two had been taken hostage. Shooting the guard a questioning glance, Liew saw him keep a straight face as he told the goon smugly, "You're not getting out of here, you know." Liew added to the pressure, removing his hands from his head and grinning at the henchman, laughing, "Yeah? Well, you're going down!" The orderly then assumed a more comfortable position on the stairs, as the goon laughed back into their faces and told both men, "Shut up! We got this whole building locked down." Cracking his knuckles calmly to add to the tension, the guard responded, "You really think so?" Liew then added, "Oh, yeah? Want to think again? Look behind you." He traded glances with the guard, who winked and nodded when the hood merely replied, "Do I look stupid? Do you think I'm just going to turn around so one of you lame !!@%&*s can jump me? Like that'll happen." Both then shook their heads in disbelief that the inmate had been disregarding Batman, standing behind him and listening to the entire conversation. At that moment, all went silent, allowing for Batman to seize the thug from behind, and knock him unconscious on the floor as Liew watched on in admiration. As Batman approached Liew and the guard seated on the stairs, the henchman's electronic collar strapped to his neck began to beep and emit a strange noise vaguely resembling insincere, forced, laughter. Batman asked the guard, "What's that collar do? Why is it making that noise?" The guard then looked the henchman over, explaining, "It's the suicide collar. It sounds weird." He then went on, "They've got some other name, but, well, we just use 'em to monitor patients' heartbeats. If it drops too low, the alarm goes off and a crash team rushes in." The Joker then appeared on a nearby security screen, joining in the conversation and causing Kevin Liew to look about with an alarmed expression: "And so does my crew, if you trigger one. How do you like them apples, Bats? Standing around in the....hmmm, let's see...ah! The West Wing. They'd be there now if they weren't busy knocking a little sense into Cash. Tell you what. I won't spoil the surprise and let them know you're coming." Liew and the guard then spoke up, informing Batman, "Aaron Cash is in the next room. Sounds like he's taking a beating. You'd better help him." Batman reassured them, saying, "I'll take care of it. You stay here." Batman then ventured into the Records Room, defeating six armed henchmen interrogating Cash and Zach Franklin. After cutting the two security officers free from their bonds, Batman found that Dr. Young had escaped to her office. While Batman resolved to find Young and her Titan research before the Joker can get his hands on them, Cash informed the Dark Knight: "Not a problem. I'll try the radio. See if anyone else is around." Cash then walked away, patting the radio receiver on his shoulder: "Is anyone out there? We need assistance, over." The call was picked up by the guard's radio out in the West Wing Corridor, so he and Kevin Liew set off for the Records Room. Liew walked ahead, while the guard lagged behind to snag the assault rifle dropped by the henchman who'd been interrogating them earlier. Liew walked into the Records Room and found Zach Franklin seated in a wooden chair. Seating himself next to the guard, Liew thanked Batman for his rescue earlier: "Thanks for the help back there." So Batman left Kevin Liew, Aaron Cash, Zach Franklin, and the unidentified security man in the Records Room, standing guard. The Caped Crusader moved on to Dr. Young's Office, from which he had been able to track her to the library. After locating her notes, Batman destroyed them to prevent them from falling into the Joker's hands. Dr. Young was killed by an explosion in the Warden's Office shortly after, and the Joker abandoned the Arkham Mansion, having no further use for it. However, he later gave the Titan formula to an escaped Poison Ivy, who watered her plants with it, causing the plants to mutate to monstrous proportions and cover Arkham East. The plants shook the Arkham Mansion, alarming Cash, who decided that the group in the Records Room should seek shelter elsewhere. Together, they took cover in the Main Hall. Here, the mutated plants grew up through the floor and surrounded them while toxic gases on a lower level produced by the Titan plants killed several unfortunate inmates. Even here, the party was not entirely safe, however. Some large vines smashed through one of the windows and seized the unidentified guard next to Kevin Liew, tearing the poor man apart before Liew's very eyes. Sitting grimly at a desk, Liew was watched over by Aaron Cash and Zach Franklin, although he was understandably shaken by what he had seen. Batman located the three at the Main Hall later, so he could inquire about the location of Killer Croc's Lair, where rare fungus was growing which could be used to produce a natural antidote to Titan. Noticing that one guard in the group was missing, Batman asked Zach Franklin, who replied, "A plant came through the window and grabbed the guy next to me. I'd figured the worst was over. What the hell are these things?" Batman then walked over to Kevin Liew, who sat idly brushing aside a few scattered documents strewn over a desktop. "I never never thought I'd see a plant--a freaking plant!--ripping someone apart!" When further approached by Batman, the shaken Liew told him, "I gotta get out of this place. We're like sitting ducks. We're all gonna die." Sighing, Liew then added, "Man, I've got to get me another job. This one will kill me." Despite Liew's fears, the Joker's takeover was nearing its end. After a final showdown with the Joker in the Penitentiary at Arkham West, the Gotham City Police Department liberated Arkham Island, and Kevin Liew joined in treating the injured at the makeshift hospital established in the Medical Facility's Sanatorium. Liew was last seen bandaging the head of Louie Green, who had suffered a minor concussion during his time spent as a hostage of the Joker. Having survived the attack on Arkham Asylum, Liew returned to his normal duties upon the restoration of order in the compound. Notes/Trivia *Kevin Liew is one of the only two orderlies to be identified by full name in Batman: Arkham Asylum, the other being Robert Stirling. *Liew is one of the only two characters identified by full name not to be credited, the other being Thomas Armbruster, although Armbruster is at least credited as "Masked Guard". Dialogue *''"I gotta get out of this place."'' *''"We're like sitting ducks. We're all gonna die."'' *''"Oh man, I got to get me another job. This one will kill me!"'' *''"I never thought I'd see a plant - a freaking plant - ripping someone apart!"'' Gallery File:Liew Reclining1.jpg File:Kevin Liew Heads.PNG Liew, Kevin Category:Arkham Asylum Staff